Question: $\left[\begin{array} {ccc} -2& -5& 4& -9& 4 \end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of the matrix?
Explanation: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. There is $1$ row. The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. There are $5$ columns. In conclusion, the dimensions of the matrix are $1\times 5$.